I Did It On Purpose
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Reiji made an evil plot to get to Ryuga;tricking Doji and lit his room on fire. What could Reiji be up to?  Yaoi warning, boyxboy,read at your own risk. Plz Review :3


Ryuga stared out the window, longing to get back to the Dark Nebula headquarters for some peace and quiet. He felt strangely claustrophobic in the tiny helicopter; being surrounded by Yu, Doji, Tsubasa and Reiji. Reiji, the one that freaked him out most; he didn't show his emotions towards people, but something wasn't right with that dude. Ryuga leaned back in his chair, his arm brushing against cold skin making him jump. Reiji sat beside him like he didn't notice but then again; you can never see his facial expressions either. Ryuga put his arm back down and sighed, sitting beside this guy was going to make the ride longer than ever.

When the helicopter landed Ryuga moved past Reiji swiftly making sure not to glance at him; they never had an official conversation before and he wasn't sure if he wanted one. Yu tagged along behind Ryuga, singing and kicking his feet playfully. Ryuga growled in annoyance and his speed quickened, trying to get away from everyone for some 'alone' time. Once the group was out of sight Ryuga turned sharply down the hall towards his quarters. Ryuga flopped down on his bed with relief, a sigh escaping his lips as he kicked his boots off. Ryuga lay on his bed trying to relax his mind, forcing his thoughts to a dark part of his mind; chuckling slightly Ryuga imagined a mighty dragon moving like a snake, crushing all those near it and swallowing them whole.

Ryuga sat up immediately, a purple aura surrounding his body in a soft light. "Are you hungry L Drago?" Ryuga sneered and scrunched his nose, putting his boots back on he exited his room. Ryuga's glow intensified as he neared the battle room; in just a click of a button 30 bladers stepped out to the stadium. Ryuga set up his launcher, hearing the click of L Drago was music to his ears. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" L Drago spun to the left, giving him all the attack power he needed to defeat these wannabe powerful bladers. L Drago crushed there beys, smashing one by one to terrorize the enemy. L Drago created a force of power, knocking the other bladers backwards and sending the rest of the surviving beys flying out of the arena. Ryuga caught L Drago with a triumphant smirk, raising his head in disgust at the unconscious bladers.

Ryuga left the battle room, stalking his way down the hall only to bump into a snake hissing parasite; Reiji. Ryuga tried to pass him but Reiji blocked his path, "Move now." Ryuga said with a glare that could kill. "And what if I don't?" Reiji hissed back moving his face closer to his. Ryuga growled and bawled his fist, ready to attack if necessary. "Move or you're asking for it!" Ryuga commanded. Reiji tilted his head like a lost puppy, "sorry to tell you but I'm in your room tonight." Ryuga took a step back, shocked; "what? Why?" Reiji laughed slightly, "I burned a part of my room and Doji said that I should just stay with you, to 'connect' better since were on the same team." Ryuga snorted in disbelief, "I don't have to be anywhere around you." Reiji took a step forward and grabbed Ryuga's arm and leaned towards his ear. "Payback's a bitch Ryuga, I suggest you be around me for a while then suffer the consequences."

Ryuga shivered when he got past Reiji, now he really didn't like the guy. He could still feel his cold hand grip onto his arm and hear his raspy voice hiss into his ear. Reiji will be here in a half hour with his stuff, he might as well enjoy his privacy while he had it. Ryuga unzipped his leather pants and stroked his length, feeling it go hard at his touch. Ryuga moaned and he stroked rougher and teased himself; soon Ryuga was lying on the bed with his pants down to his knees, pumping himself hard and fast. Ryuga held his length in a firm grip while stroking the tip with a finger. Ryuga moaned deeply when he came in his hand, feeling his own warmth ooze between his fingers. Ryuga panted while he recovered himself, putting his member back into his pants and zipped up. Ryuga heard a knock on the door, growling he got up and went to see who it was; Reiji stood there, his usual drunk stance taking affect as he entered the room. "Your room is a lot bigger than mine." Ryuga huffed; he wasn't used to sharing it either. "Might as well show you around; follow me."

Ryuga opened another door that revealed an apartment like chamber. The shadows seemed to move when you came to close or encounter with them. Ryuga pointed to a room, opening the door to reveal a dragon temple, two gold dragons were engraved in the wall, while one was a statue, its mighty head held proud, flashing its viscous teeth. Its claws were held out, as if it were to be holding something. Ryuga took off his gold crown and dragon arm wear. Placing the crown on the dragons head and his golden bey holder on the dragons's arm; L Drago was placed carefully into the dragons claws which closed at the touch, protecting the forbidden bey. Ryuga turned around and nodded to Reiji who was looking wide eyed around the room. Ryuga left without a word, pushing past Reiji out of the room and continued to show him around.

Ryuga sat on his bed playing his PSP and cursing at the game; "STUPID THING! GO FASTER OR I WILL MURDER YOU!" Reiji rolled his eyes and started to unpack his stuff, "hey, you want to do something?" Ryuga looked up from his game, "like what?" Reiji grabbed out a box from his bag and sat beside Ryuga; pulling the wood out of its captivated box. "A Ouija board?" Reiji chuckled darkly, "ya why not? Unless your scared." Reiji grinned at Ryuga and Ryuga frowned, "I'm not scared of that stupid thing! Let's try it out." Ryuga sat on the floor in front of the Ouija board, Reiji sat beside him getting the little heart shaped wood piece that came with the game. "Ok, I'll go first." Reiji put his finger on top of the little piece of wood, "Are you there?" Reiji called to the board; the piece of wood moved to 'yes' and the lights very slightly flickered, then turned off.

Ryuga's eyes widened, "my turn?" Reiji nodded and put Ryuga's finger on the wood. "Ask it something." Reiji hissed evilly; Ryuga swallowed and asked, "Is it raining outside?" Ryuga already knew the answer to that, it was a clear day. "The piece of wood moved and so did Ryuga's hand. "Yes?" questioned Ryuga. "This thing is messed, it's not rain-" Suddenly the crash of thunder was heard like a dangerous growl of a wolf. Ryuga looked towards Reiji who had an equally look of shock on his face. Lightning flashed through the windows, casting shadows among the room in a beastly glow. Ryuga stared at the board, "I don't want to do this anymore." Ryuga said trying to hide his fear. Reiji nodded vastly and shoved the board back inside the box. "That was unexpected." A low voice said in the doorway. Ryuga and Reiji jumped at the same time, only to notice Doji standing there leaning on the doorframe.

Ryuga sighed deeply as Reiji curled up hugging his knees. "What are you two doing in here? Why do you look so scared? It's only a storm." Ryuga stood up and crawled into his bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. "We didn't expect the storm; it startled us that's all." Ryuga said mumbling. Doji shook his head and looked towards Reiji, who was climbing into the new bed in the corner for him. Doji looked between the two of them before leaving, shutting the door leaving them alone in darkness.

Ryuga awoke the next morning as a shimmer of light shown from a split in the curtains. Ryuga stretched and yawned, hitting someone next to him. Ryuga jumped back in surprise, looking over to the body of Reiji curled up in the blankets. Ryuga slid out of the bed, backing slightly away from the snake. Reiji's cold eyes flickered open and stared at Ryuga. "What are you doing in my bed?" Ryuga asked coldly. Reiji snuggled deeper into the blankets and sighed, "The blankets are warmer." Ryuga rolled his eyes and walked out of his bedroom to L Drago's lair.

"Hello my darling." Ryuga said cheerfully as he approached L Drago. L Drago lit up in a brilliant purple and lit the room entirely of its power. Taking hold of L Drago, Ryuga stroked a finger over the clear dragon heads then clutched it tightly in his hand, "Together, we're going to rule the world." Ryuga began to chuckle which erupted into hysterical laughter; Reiji looked around the corner and coughed slightly, making Ryuga stop laughing and immediately turn around. "What do you want?" Ryuga said as he glared daggers at the snake user. Reiji hissed and walked away, turning his nose up at Ryuga and Ryuga flamed; "No one turns there back at me!" Ryuga said angrily as he chased after Reiji.

Ryuga ran around the corner just to see Reiji take off his night shirt and put on his every day one. Ryuga looked down his thin frame and his noticeable ribs. "You are really skinny…" Ryuga said quirking a brow at Reiji. Reiji hissed again and glared at him, "so are you!" Ryuga laughed, "Not that skinny!" Reiji tackled Ryuga on the bed and pulled off his shirt, placing a hand on his chest and stared at his evenly muscled torso. Ryuga grunted and his face felt hot, "g-get off." Reiji smirked wickedly as he felt up his chest to his nipples, rubbing and pinching them. Ryuga's breathing quickened as he tried to kick Reiji off; but to his dismay Reiji moved up and straddled his hips instead. Reiji put a hand through Ryuga's hair and pulled it back, making Ryuga hiss in pain.

Reiji's grin turned into a malicious smile and he pulled on Ryuga's hair more making him whimper and his eyes brimmed with tears. "Get off of me!" Ryuga said bucking his hips trying to through Reiji off; Reiji took this advantage and grinded down on Ryuga's hips and moaned in Ryuga's ear. Ryuga stopped immediately and stiffened, eyes wide and he gaped his mouth at Reiji's actions. Reiji kissed Ryuga and forced his long tongue into his mouth to dominate Ryuga's. Ryuga's lips made no movement against Reiji's as Reiji devoured his wet cavern; licking the roof of his mouth, Ryuga struggled against Reiji to breath until Reiji pulled back, letting Ryuga take a couple of deep breaths until he dove in again. Ryuga's anger went dangerously high and he threw his arm up in the air and hit Reiji on the side of the head, knocking him sideways as Ryuga got up and tried to run for the door.

Reiji pounced on Ryuga making them both collapse on the floor with Reiji on top of Ryuga's back. Ryuga whimpered and he tried to stand up again but Reiji help a firm grip in his hair and pulled him back down. Ryuga wanted to scream but his weakness would be shown, so he did his best to try and shake Reiji off but only made matters worse; apparently the entire time Ryuga was moving to try and break free the small of his back has been rubbing against Reiji's growing erection. Reiji moaned and slid down as if to position himself at Ryuga's entrance and grinded down, there pants rubbing together and Ryuga felt Reiji's erection on his rear. Reiji moved a hand and wiggled it under Ryuga's stomach to rub his member and unbuckle his belt; Ryuga held in a moan and Reiji rubbed Ryuga's now growing erection.

Reiji unbuttoned Ryuga's pants and took off his belts and unbuttoned his own pants; shoving a hand down Ryuga's tight leather pants and under his boxers, Reiji stroked Ryuga's length and began to try to pull down Ryuga's pants with the other hand. Ryuga grunted when a cold hand slid down the back of his pants and prodded around his hole; "Reiji stop!" Reiji chuckled darkly and whispered into Ryuga's ear, "You're still saying that annoying word and I tell you I am not going to stop. We've gotten too far and there's no turning back." Reiji pulled down Ryuga's pants with a successful swipe and cupped one of Ryuga's cheeks in his hand. "You do work out a lot." Reiji laughed and squeezed Ryuga's cheek making Ryuga's face turn dark red.

Reiji put both of his hands on Ryuga's hips and pulled them upwards, moving Ryuga against a wall so that he couldn't move. Ryuga's head was brushing the wall and Reiji entered a finger into Ryuga's tight space; Ryuga grunted and whined as Reiji pushed that finger deeper into him and rubbed against his special spot. Reiji hissed and bit Ryuga's earlobe and licked down his neck; biting on Ryuga's shoulders lightly and sucked on his tan skin. Reiji entered in a second finger and Ryuga let out a quiet yelp, thankful that his face was hidden from Reiji to see that his eyes were watering. Reiji thrust the two fingers and made scissoring motions to stretch the tight walls to accommodate his length. Reiji snaked one hand down Ryuga's thigh and grabbed his member, squeezing it and held a finger over the slightly oozing tip.

Ryuga gasped this time followed by a moan and Reiji smirked and slowly began to pump Ryuga's member. Ryuga couldn't control his moans and he was thrusting his body onto Reiji's fingers now in pleasure. Reiji pulled out his long fingers and Ryuga whined from the loss; Reiji positioned himself at Ryuga's entrance and held onto Ryuga's hips to keep him in place. Reiji pushed himself in and moaned, the walls of Ryuga tightening around his fully grown erection and he started thrusting. Ryuga screamed and cried out as his insides started to rip, feeling every thrust of Reiji's hips and every detail of Reiji's erection inside his body. Ryuga screamed louder as Reiji's thrust became deeper and he felt wetness dribble down his legs. Reiji felt more excited to hear Ryuga's screams of pain and looked down, seeing his member covered in Ryuga's blood that dripped down his thighs and Ryuga's legs.

Reiji used one hand to skim a finger over Ryuga's leg and taste the blood, Reiji smiled with satisfaction as Ryuga's blood tasted metallic and pure. "I want you to scream my name Ryuga." Reiji demanded as he thrust faster into Ryuga's aching body. Ryuga stayed silent with occasional screams of pain; Reiji growled and dug his fingers into Ryuga's hips, scratching at the skin. Ryuga screamed of pain and turned his head to the side when Reiji thrust made him bang into the wall. "Scream it!" Reiji hissed, Ryuga felt his insides on fire and he closed his eyes, "Reiji!" Ryuga hoped that it would make Reiji come fast and it would be done and over with but it only seemed to make Reiji's ego grow. "Scream it again!" Reiji said pounding into Ryuga's body. Ryuga felt hot tears run down his face and his arms wanted to collapse. Reiji gripped onto Ryuga's member and pumped it forcefully and hard, "I said scream it!"

"Reiji!" Ryuga yelled loudly and long, feeling Reiji's hot sticky fluid empty indie his body. Ryuga shook and collapsed on the floor, pain taking over his body and he started to sob. Reiji looked over to Ryuga and grazed his back but Ryuga cringed and struggled to crawl away from Reiji. Reiji tilted his head and stood up, looking down on the curled up Ryuga on the floor and sighed. Reiji walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at his now wilted member that was covered in Ryuga's blood and his own seed. Ryuga whimpered as every time he moved he felt jolts of pain surge through his body. "It hurts Reiji." Ryuga whispered; Reiji looked over to him and frowned, "I expected you to be stronger." Reiji hissed cruelly. Ryuga cringed at the harsh words and sat up, wincing in pain and the tears began to dry up and his face became sticky with salty water.

A knock on the door was heard and Reiji automatically stood up, staring at the door with horror as Doji's voice was heard on the other side, "are you two up yet?" Ryuga hugged his knees and began to sob; Reiji quickly ran over to him to cover his mouth with his hand, "uh yes, but wait we're not dressed yet." Reiji tried to shush Ryuga but Ryuga pushed Reiji away. "Doji!" Ryuga yelled until Reiji tackled him to the floor, "shh!" Reiji hissed in his ear as he covered his mouth again. Reiji sighed in relief after waiting which seemed like hours for Doji to respond; but there was nothing but silence. Reiji got off of Ryuga who was shivering; Reiji lifted him up by the arm and caught Ryuga who leaned completely on his shoulder, "it hurts." Ryuga said leaning on Reiji.

Reiji sighed and slowly walked over to the bathroom, helping Ryuga in the tub first and then he climbed in himself. Reiji turned on the water and stared at Ryuga, who was trying to avoid his gaze by staring at the water which swirled around his body. Once the water was at an appropriate level Reiji took the soap and started to lather his body, still watching Ryuga who was sitting quietly. Once Reiji was all bubbly and clean he moved towards Ryuga and put the soap on his back; Ryuga jumped and stared at Reiji with scared but threatening eyes, growling and spitting at the snake. Reiji recoiled immediately and dropped his head, Ryuga shifted in the tub the wipe away the blood on his thigh and took the soap and scrubbed his thighs away of any evidence.

Ryuga frowned when he felt his entrance; it was painful, swollen, and ripped. Reiji looked at Ryuga with pleading eyes and Ryuga turned his head away stubbornly; Reiji pouted and moved closer to Ryuga, little waves were made and they splashed against Ryuga's body. Reiji reached a hand down between Ryuga's thighs; surprisingly Ryuga didn't move but stayed still and stared at Reiji. Reiji grazed a finger across Ryuga's entrance and he felt the stickiness of his own seed and blood. Reiji entered a finger and Ryuga jumped and hissed, jerking his body and wrenched Reiji's hand away. Reiji put a palm on Ryuga's cheek and kissed him gently on the lips, pulling away right after and Ryuga's lips were still moving. Reiji grinned and kissed him again, licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. Ryuga parted his lips slightly and Reiji cautiously slid his tongue in this time, not forcing anything on Ryuga and Ryuga seemed to enjoy it.

Reiji broke the kiss and turned Ryuga around so his back was facing him; Reiji caressed Ryuga's back then began to massage his shoulders. Ryuga moaned and leaned into Reiji, feeling his muscles relax as he closed his eyes from sudden exhaustion. Reiji continued to massage Ryuga until the water was starting to cool down, "we better hurry up Ryuga, Doji is waiting." Ryuga sighed and stood up, his legs shaking and his eyes were heavy. Ryuga stepped out of the tub and walked towards his room leaving Reiji behind; Reiji chased after him and grabbed a towel, patting his body dry and then wrapped it around Ryuga from behind. Ryuga growled and tried to move away but the pain between his thighs were unbearable; Ryuga hissed and turned around, pushing Reiji away with force and Reiji stumbled backwards into the wall.

Ryuga glared at Reiji and spat, "stay away from me, I never want to see your face again!" Ryuga walked threateningly towards Reiji and pointed at the door, "Now get out of my room!" Reiji's mouth gaped and he stood speechless until Ryuga took another threatening step and he ran for the door. Ryuga sighed and walked towards his dresser and got out his clothes, putting them on and then left to Doji's office. "About time you came by hmm?" Ryuga nodded and sat down on the couch as Doji looked through files and spoke again. "So how was it with you and Reiji?" Ryuga gasped and then looked away, he felt uneasy as Doji continued to stare at him waiting for an answer. "I don't want him in my room, I want to be alone. He… snores…" Ryuga shrugged his shoulders at the last part and Doji sighed, shaking his head as he rung a buzzer for Reiji to come to his office.

Reiji entered the office and looked at Ryuga with curiosity. "It seems that I have made a mistake and you are no longer to be staying in Ryuga's room; your new room is in hallway 36 in room 13 on the 2nd floor." Reiji hissed in response, "Is that all?" Doji nodded and Reiji turned without another word, glancing at Ryuga with his gilt snake eyes. Ryuga shivered but relaxed at the thought he would no longer have to see Reiji, looking at Doji he nodded and Doji turned around to look out the window. "So tell me the real reason." Ryuga looked up shocked as Doji's back faced him and he felt cold all over. "What do you mean?" He asked in a monotone voice. Doji turned around and looked at him with one of his thin eye brow raised, "don't try and fool me Ryuga, I can tell there's something wrong." Ryuga glared at the older man but looked away as Doji stepped closer.

Ryuga stood up and winced slightly and lifted his head proudly, "I don't think this is any of your business Doji, and you shouldn't be putting your nose into things." Ryuga stalked out of the office leaving Doji speechless and shocked. Ryuga walked down the hallway and someone pushed him into the wall, Reiji was holding him by the shoulders and he kissed him passionately, "why did you want me to switch rooms Ryuga?" He faked sulked and he looked at him with the best puppy eyes he could muster. "Because of what you-" Reiji cut him off with another kiss and used one hand to caress his thigh, "I only burned my room to per sway Doji to let me stay with you to 'bond'. And I think I got enough bonding that I needed, but I might want more." Reiji caressed Ryuga's thigh once more until he moved away from him and snaked down the hall, leaving Ryuga alone in the empty hallway shaking. "Don't count on it." Ryuga then turned the other direction and strutted down the hallway with his pride healing and his ego grew twice as large.


End file.
